


Enamorado de un carnibal

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asesinatos, M/M, Romance Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Sólo era un enfermero que tenía una vida normal hasta que te conocí. fue un error confundirte con el, obviamente no son iguales, no solo en el físico sino también en la actitud, la lealtad que el me tiene además el nunca se comería ni asesinaría a otro de su misma especie.No soy lo que aparento ser soy alguien que no debería andar paseando por ahí como si nada, no soy alguien muy peligroso un monstruo asi que por favor quiero hacer algo bien en mi vida.-Aunque yo no pueda ir contigo si puedo guiarte a la libertad Yugi......





	1. Prologo

Luz fue lo que yo vi en ti, te quería solo para mi sin importad que tenias un prometido y que eras feliz a su lado pero mis celos y sed de sangre fueron mas grandes que las palabras de reflexión que me daba mi consciencia. Jamas pensé que te aria tanto daño lo siento mucho yo no quiero ser así ellos me obligan dicen que así are feliz a mamá, pero desde que me internaron a ese hospital y te conocí e podido diferenciar el amor real y el falso amor asi que lo unico que te pido es que corras huyas asia el bosque o donde sea, pero que sea lejos de mi, huye de ellos no dejes que te atrapen pero tampoco dejes que yo........................ te asesine mi querido Yugi

Corría por el extenso bosque sin rumbo alguno mi única luz era la claridad de la luna que a puras penas podía ver por donde pisaba, podía escuchar su motosierra cerca corrí lo más rápido que me daban las piernas pude ver a lo lejos una patrulla de policía al fin saldría de este maldito infierno, pero al parecer el destino me preparaba otra cosa, mire una vez mas asia atrás pude divisar su cabellera tricolor inconfundible y sus ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, para mi mala suerte pise una trampa para osos lo que hizo que cayera al suelo dando un grito de dolor rápidamente me tape la boca mire a todos lados y la sangre comenzaba a salir de mi pierna.

**-¡¡¡Buuuu!!!- **di un salto, junto con un grito ahogado al ver al albino mayor frente a mi su sonrisa macabra daba escalofríos a cualquiera que lo mirara

**-Demonios..- **maldije por lo bajo al sentir como bruscamente quito la trampa de mi pierna, el miedo volví a apoderarse de mi

**-Es de mala educación dejar a tu prometido a la deriva **_**Yugi~-**_dijo en tono burlón mientras se reía, volví a escuchar el ruido de su motosierra pero esta vez a lejanía, el albino me tomo entre sus brazos para cargarme como costal de papas

**-Suéltame Bakura- **pedi al albino que me llevaba como si no pesará nada y en su rostro una sonrisa cálida como si no pasara nada malo

Estuve forcejando para que no me llevará ahí de nuevo no ese lugar era como la guarida de un demonio, pase así por unos minutos hasta que me rendí el albino caminaba lentamente por el bosque llegamos de nuevo a la casa o más bien lo que quedaba de ella pues se miraba que estaba a punto de colapsar, en una mecedora pude verla de nuevo cabello castaño corto, ojos azul y tes blanca su sonrisa se ensancho más al verme, comencé a escuchar aplausos.

**-Bien echo Bakura, hijo lo trajiste en muy buen estado pensé que sólo lo traerias como cadáver jajaja-** la oji-azul comenzó a reírse como loca desquiciada mientras elogiaba al albino que sólo sonrió triunfante **-Yami hijo mío tu prometido a regresado a casa, vamos sal no seas tímido- **dijo la castaña mientras miraba como dentro de la casa una sombra muy peculiar se acercaba asía a fuera, la castaña tomo a Yami de los hombros mientras sonreía con nostalgia a su hijo

**-Hola Yugi, amor ¿donde te rabias metido?- **dijo con una sonrisa macabra volviendo a encender su motosierra mirando me con diversión asiendo reír otra vez a la mujer

**-Vamos hijo as feliz a tu madre y as sentir orgullosa a toda tu familia- **Bakura me bajo al suelo para tomarme de los hombros haciendo presión asia abajo asiendo que cayera de rodillas al césped que estaba manchado de sangre

**-Si madre- **el se acerco a mi poco a poco hasta quedar frente a mi en ese momento solo pude sentir como el tiempo se detenía

**-Hazlo hermanito cortale la cabeza- **dijo Bakura con una sonrisa, lo mire sus ojos rojos como la sangre, comenzaban a cristalizarse y a reflejar tristeza

**-Yami no lo hagas, este no eres tu..- **lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro, mientras el trato de controlarse y no llorar frente a ellos

**-Este soy yo Yugi- **dijo en un susurro audible para mi levante mi vista para mirarlo mejor, pude notar el miedo pues apretaba el mango de la motosierra más fuerte asiendo que sus nudillos se blanquearan

**-Esta bien Yami- **sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharme levanto su mirada, lágrima comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos rojos **-no te preocupes yo nunca te odiare por esto- **una sonrisa débil se formó en mis labios el se mordió el labio inferior

Pude ver como levanto su motocierra intentaba sonreír y cerré mis ojos esperando mi final, tal vez pueda ver a Atem a donde sea que valla pues nadie sabe que hay después de la muerte. Más lágrimas recorrían mi rostro al recordar a la primera persona que me hizo sentir amado, protegido, sentir esa calidad especial con la que siempre me rodeaba cuando me abrazaba. La segunda fue Yami que aunque no me demostraba su verdaderos sentimientos, si lo hacia con acciones que me hacían sentirme especial pero la vida siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga asiéndome sufrir de la peor forma posible pero aún así no quería quitar mi débil sonrisa las pocas gotas de lluvia mojaban mi ropa, escuche como algo era cortado la sangre mancho parte de mi cuerpo, lo pude sentir cuando la sangre mancho mi rostro sentí como mi cuerpo tocaba la tierra luego todo se volvió oscuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les aya gustado esta será una nueva historia no se si hay más historias con el mismo nombre...... pero bueno espero sea de su agrado sin más que agregar les mando un gran abrazo y sin más que agregar nos leemos luego mis estrellitas/os.......❤♥💜💙


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de un apartamento, en la cama de este habían dos tricolores dormidos aún que en una posición un tanto graciosa. El mayor estaba dándole la espalda al menor que se había estirado por toda la cama golpeando con su mano la cara del mayor y pronto la fastidiosa alarma comenzó a sonar el menor calló de cabeza al suelo mientras el moreno sólo levanto su mano y apagó el dichoso aparato que emitía ese ruido tan escandaloso. _**(Disculpen pero fue la única imagen que encontré 🌌)**_

**-Buenos días- **dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo el oji-amatista tomo una toalla y entro al baño para darse una ducha

Mientras el oji-rubi arreglaba la cama pues estaba toda desordenada, se sentía cansado pues su prometido se había quedado estudiando hasta las 2 de la madrugada para poder hacer sus últimos exámenes para poder ser un médico especialista en psiquiatría y el se había quedado con el dándole ánimos para que no se quedara dormido aún que el también luchaba contra si mismo para no quedarse dormido en la mesa.

**-Amor donde está mi saco- **pregunto el moreno ya bañado con una toalla en su cintura y otra en su cabellera

**-Está en armario, como vi que te habías quedado dormido y yo no podía dormir ordene nuestras cosas- **grito el menor desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno para el y su prometido, el mayor sonrió

Luego de unos minutos el oji-rubi bajo para ver como su prometido ponía la mesa, mordiendose su labio inferior al ver al oji-amatista que estaba sin camisa el mayor lo abrazo por su cintura mordiendo levemente el óvulo de su oreja asiendo suspirar a Yugi.

**-Ya espero estar casado contigo- **le susurro en el oido, el menor sonrió

**-Sólo faltan 5 meses Atem- **suspiro al sentir las manos del oji-rubi en sus pezones

**-No creo poder retenerme más tiempo- **dijo divertido, pero el ruido de la tetera hizo que ambos se separaran

No sin antes darse un beso, desayunaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de los planes para la boda pero se estaba asiendo tarde para Yugi que tenía que estar en la universidad para poder hacer sus examenes finales.

**-Vamos te llevaré si no se te ara tarde- **ofreció Atem mirando como su pequeño abotonaba su camisa azul

**-Sip- **después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban en el auto del moreno

Aunque Yugi estaba nervioso miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente _~y si no soy digno para ser médico~__, __~y si no apruebo todos los exámenes~ _esas y mas preguntas pasaban por la mente del oji-amatista, el mayor lo miro con preocupación. Atem al ver como su prometido apretaba la tela del pantalón negro que llevaba puesto sonrió y puso su mano encima de la del oji-amatista acatando su atención.

**-Cálmate amor todo saldrá bien eres muy inteligente y se que eres capaz de pasar esas dichosas pruebas- **el menor sonrió y asintió en todo el camino Atem no quito su mano es más entrelazo sus dedos junto con los de su prometido haciendo que este se sonrisa y se sintiera más tranquilo.

Rabian pasado dos meses y al fin Yugi se había graduado de la universidad con honores y Atem se sentía orgulloso de su prometido que no pudo evitar tomarlo en brazos para besarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

**-Te amo- **le dijo Yugi abrazándolo

**-Yo también te amo mi pequeño- **susurro en su oído viendo como Yugi se sentaba en su regazo pero lo alarmó al ver que comenzaba a llorar **-amor que te pasa- **dijo con preocupación el oji-rubi pronto en el rostro del oji-amatista se formó una sonrisa

**-Espero que el abuelo este orgulloso de mi- **susurro con melancolía, el moreno lo abrazo por la cintura suspirando su aroma

**-Estoy seguro que está contento**** al saber que tiene un nieto que es muy inteligente- **ánimo Atem, mirando el cielo nocturno con sus hermosas estrellas

**-Gracias por apoyarme y estar siempre a mi lado Atem- **dijo el menor cerrando sus ojos recostándose en el pecho del moreno

**-De nada aibou- **el oji-rubi se acostó en el césped de la gran colina en la que se encontraban, se abrazaron mutuamente mientras el oji-rubi acariciaba el cabello del menor

**-Tu debes ser Yugi Mutuo- **dijo la chica frente a mi cabello rubio, ojos aqua y tes blanca

**-Si soy yo y tu eres- **pregunte mientras entrabamos al hospital en el cual comenzaría a trabajar

**-Disculpa mi nombre es Rebeca Hawkins- **me hizo señas para que la siguiera

Ella era muy energética mientras recorríamos el hospital asiéndome sonreír por sus comentarios pero algo llamo mi atención unos rasguños y rastros de sangre se habían esparcido por la puerta de una de las habitaciones especiales.

**-¿Quien está aquí Rebeca?- **ella trago saliva, al ver que habitación señalaba y pronto comenzó a reír nerviosa

**-No es de importancia ven vamos- **me tomo de la mano jalandome por los pasillos

Ninguno de los dos hablaba todo era silencio total entre ella y yo mientra caminábamos pude ver a algunas enfermeras que se me quedaban viendo con cara de perversión y algunas diciendo me piropos indirectamente rei nervioso intentando ignorar sus comentarios. Luego de pasar ese martirio de ver a las mujeres coquetearme. llegamos a una oficina, Rebeca abrió la puerta.

**-Sr. Kaiba el nuevo médico a llegado- **aviso la rubia, el hombre frente a mi me analizo de pies a cabeza con sus ojos azules. estaba nervioso

**-Gracias Rebeca puedes retirarte- **dijo en tono frío, ella asintió y salió **-bien veo que tiene buenas recomendaciones- **me miro fijamente y luego de unos minutos volvió a mirar mi expediente **-come****nzaras hoy tu torno comienza desde las 7 de la mañana y termina hasta las 5 de la tarde- **yo solo asentí pues me daba un poco de miedo, el castaño sonrió triunfante

**-Es-esta bien gra-gracias Sr. Kaiba- **el no me respondió sólo guardo mi expediente en un cajón y tomo otros papeles que estaban frente a el ignorándome completamente **-con su permiso- **dije levantándome el sólo asintio y yo salí de su oficina

Suspire ya estando fuera pues su mirada fría y calculadora me daban miedo pero al menos había sido admitido para el trabajo eso me ponía feliz al fin ayudaría a Atem con los gastos del apartamento además de también ayudar para los planes de nuestra boda.

_ **Continuará.........❤♥💙🌌** _


End file.
